1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to food processing equipment and, more particularly, to bushings that support rotating components within food processing equipment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Bushings that support rotating components within food processing equipment are known.
Clean-in-place systems for use with food processing vats are also known in the food processing industries. Such clean-in-place systems automatically spray cleaning fluid inside of food processing vats.